Survivor Cascade Kingdom
by NotNicky333
Summary: Survivor: Cascade Kingdom is a survivor series. Each episode one person will be voted off the island. 18 Mario characters are competing for the prize of 1,000,000 Tokens!
1. Chapter 1 - Cast Assessment

Jeff Probst was sitting on a rock, and there was a remarkable view of the Cascade Kingdom behind him. He was practicing what he wanted to say for the cast assessment of Survivor: Cascade Kingdom.

The cameraman filming Probst gave him the cue they were going to start the recording in a minute. Probst nodded as he was ready to assess each of the 18 castaways.

The cameraman gave Probst the signal, "Welcome! We're about ready to assess the 9 remarkable Blood vs. Water duos of Survivor: Cascade Kingdom!" announced an excited Jeff Probst.

Brothers: Mario/Luigi

Connection: Blood

Jeff's Assessment: Mario is going to be either loved by his tribe or hated. He is going to try to be a leader of his alliance. His success will be determined by how many people he rubs the wrong way. On the other hand, his brother Luigi is the exact opposite. Luigi is going to be silent, but deadly in this game. If he makes it past the first week or so, the other players are going to regret not voting him out the first chance they had.

Princesses: Peach/Daisy

Connection: Water

Jeff's Assessment: Although these two girls have very similar lifestyles, their personalities couldn't be more different. Peach is more quiet and sociable. She's most likely going to be more passive throughout the game and rely on her social game. Daisy, on the other hand, is aggressive and more physically fit than Peach. However, they both are very loyal girls, so if they can find themselves aligned with the right people, they will go far.

Dating: Yoshi/Birdo

Connection: Water

Jeff's Assessment: Yoshi is going to have a much easier time adapting to the variety of other personalities. Birdo will either be one of the first three out or be in the final 3. If she can relate to the people in her tribe, she will be set. Yoshi will need to be able to know when people are lying to him if he wants a chance in this game.

Father & Son: Bowser/Ludwig

Connection: Blood

Jeff's Assessment: Bowser has zero social skills whatsoever. He's going to win people onto his side by fear alone, but I'm not sure if that will be enough. Ludwig has the highest IQ going into the game and by a lot. If he's able to not have a "shady" reputation, I think he's a serious contender to win the game.

Cousins: Toad/Toadette

Connection: Blood

Jeff's Assessment: Toad and Toadette are both the lightest contestants this season. However, they are both very likable and smart, so if they can get to the merge stage they will be in a great spot. Toadette is more likely to stab you in the back, but Toad is loyal until the end. They both have the potential to be the first one out, or the sole survivor.

Galaxy Friends: Rosalina/Luna

Connection: Water

Jeff's Assessment: Rosalina is not only a hero but a furious leader in her everyday life. Luna, however, is shy and a follower. They make a great team while protecting galaxies from destruction, so I wouldn't think survivor would be any different. Their only problems will be that people will become too intimidated by Rosalina, and not intimidated enough by Luna.

Siblings: Bomb/Bombette

Connection: Blood

Jeff's Assessment: Bomb and Bombette both have high tempers on them. The difference between them is Bomb is usually a nice guy, while Bombette is always mean. They both can rub people the wrong way very easily. Bomb needs to make people comfortable with him or he will go nowhere in this game. Bombette needs to do just the opposite, and let people think they are using her when in reality she is in control.

Siblings: Dixie/Diddy

Connection: Blood

Jeff's Assessment: These monkeys come from a different walk of life than the other castaways. Diddy is the more likable one, and Dixie is the more strategic one. They both are physically fit as well and will do good in the challenges. The main obstacle for them is going to be blending in with everyone else and getting people to trust them.

Co-workers: Dry Bones/Queen Boo

Connection: Water

Jeff's Assessment: These two co-workers are suited for various team building activities. Dry Bones is more of a chill guy and wants to have fun with everyone. He's going to care more about who he keeps in the game, rather than who he is getting rid of. Queen Boo, on the other hand, is a stone cold bitch. She doesn't get along with people who think differently than her. It's going to be very difficult for her to get to the end, but if she does I think she will have the jury's respect.

Author's Note: The characters only know their partner. They will have no prior knowledge of any of the other castaways existence until they see them on Cascade Kingdom.

Chapter 2 will be out on Sunday, September 2nd. Feel Free to leave a review and let me know what you think so far! :)


	2. Think with your Brain, Not your Dick

" _I hope to bring everybody peace during these 39 days we have together. I am going to play this game with honor, but I am also a fearless woman. I mean, I do fight wars in the galaxy for a living." - Rosalina_

" _Me and my alliance are going to win this game. Nothing can stop us. I have the brains, the brawn, and the beauty. Yahoo!" - Mario_

" _I think I'm a pretty loyal girl. However, I don't let anyone, and I mean ANYONE get in my way. Screw me over and I fuck you up 10 times harder. Try me." - Daisy_

" _When people tell you they aren't here to make friends, they end up losing. Plain and simple. I'm here to make as many friends as possible. Getting people to like me, it's what I'm good at." - Dry Bones_

" _I'm a bitch and people call me out on it daily. What can I say? It's my way or the highway. Buckle up, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride." - Queen Boo_

" _These hooligans are going to underestimate me. Let them. I laugh in their face, HA. I am a certified genius and a scientist for the government, so I'm not scared for this 'Survivor'." - Ludwig_

Jeff was standing in a grassy plain, 18 eager contestants waiting to start a journey of a lifetime.

"Welcome to the Cascade Kingdom! You will possibly be spending 39 days on this island. The person standing next to you could be your worst nightmare, or your best friend" stated Jeff.

Everyone looked at each other anxiously, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

"If I call your name, please stand on the yellow mat. You will be known as the Taki tribe. Bombette, Bowser, Daisy, Diddy, Mario, Queen Boo, Rosalina, Toad, Yoshi" stated Jeff.

The Taki tribe took a step on the yellow mat, hoping they made good first impressions with their tribe members.

"The rest of you will be known as the Regno tribe. Please stand on the purple mat. Birdo, Bomb, Dixie, Dry Bones, Ludwig, Luigi, Luna, Peach, Toadette" Jeff said with enthusiasm. "Here are the maps to your camps" said Jeff as he tossed a map to Diddy and Peach.

-Taki Day 1-

The Taki tribe settled into camp and there was a big yellow flag that said "TAKI" on it. Everyone was excited to finally introduce themselves to their tribemates.

"Hello everyone! I think we should get right to work, so we have a fire AND a shelter the first night. I'm Mario by the way." Mario said with excitement in his voice.

"Hello Mario. I'm Toad." says Toad as he goes to shake Mario's hand. "It's nice to meet you, along with the rest of the tribe."

" _Mario seems like a good leader. He is a nice guy and knows how to get work done. I hope I am able to get on his good side, and possibly in his alliance." - Toad_

"I can collect firewood. Would you two want to go with me?" Daisy says as she points to Rosalina and Yoshi. "Sure, I would be delighted to." says Rosalina in a happy manner. The trio left to go look for firewood.

"I will help make the fire. Is anyone willing to help me?" asked Queen Boo. Mario raised his hand, and the two went off to try and make a fire. They didn't have flint, so they both knew it was going to be a challenge.

"Can I go for a swim? I don't really want to help, but I guess I will if I need to." Bowser, Diddy, and Toad stayed quiet. Eventually Bowser said, "Sure. Don't swim for too long though." Bombette left to go for a swim, and Bowser did not look happy.

" _I can't believe this brat. 9 people are stranded in the jungle and your first thought is to go for a fucking swim!? She needs to watch her attitude because if she doesn't, she's not going to be here for long." - Bowser_

"I guess that leaves us three to go look for water?" Diddy asked. The other two nodded and they walked off to go find a water source. They all wanted to say something about Bombette, but didn't want to be the first one to mention a name. It was about 15 minutes of small talk and waking, and Bowser finally decided to speak up.

"I can not believe that girl isn't helping us. Where I come from, if you don't do your work, you don't get fed." said an angry Bowser.

Diddy shrugged, "Makes her an easy person to get rid of first I guess." Toad nodded in agreement. However, Toad wasn't saying much during this conversation.

" _I don't trust anyone right now besides Mario. I am scared to say something because I can be giving a future enemy information. Especially Bowser, he's going to be a huge force in this game." - Toad_

The camera then panned over to Daisy, Yoshi, and Rosalina collecting wood. Rosalina was able to teleport the wood to where they wanted to make the shelter. Daisy was specifically impressed by this and made sure Rosalina knew how happy she was.

"Wow! You are amazing Rosalina! We are going to be sleeping cozy in no time!" Daisy screamed in excitement. Yoshi added, "Yeah, your powers really come in handy out here."

"Thank you so much Yoshi and Daisy. I am impressed by your work ethics as well." Rosalina said in confidence. Rosalina then added, "I would be delighted to work with the both of you. You both are nice people, like myself."

"I like that idea a lot. I think if we are calm and win challenges, we can seriously go far." Yoshi said, agreeing with what Rosalina offered.

" _Rosalina is a good person to have around. She's a very strong woman and a nice person. I trust her and Daisy the most right now. I fear Daisy might rub people the wrong way though. - Yoshi_

The camera then followed Queen Boo and Mario trying to make a fire. Queen Boo knew Bowser could just use his fire-breath to make the fire. She wanted to use this oppurtunity to talk strategy with Mario.

"Mario. We nedd to converse some stratgies right now." Queen Boo stated in a demanding tone.

"Uhh.. okay?" said a confused Mario. "What do you want to talk about? It's only the first day you know." Queen Boo stopped him right there and said, "I don't want to know anything from you. You probably don't know anything anyways."

"So, are you offering me something then?" Mario asked the ghost. "Bingo! I want a 5 person alliance between me, you, Bowser, Daisy, and Yoshi." Mario's eyes lit up as Queen Boo said this. "Yes! I want to work with this alliance! We will vote out Bombette first and control the game!" Mario said with excitement in his voice.

" _Queen Boo is amazing. I will steal her own alliance from her and make all of the decisions. She might have come up with the final 5, but I will control it." - Mario_

" _As long as I am safe with Mario I do not care what happens. He might control the game right now, but soon enough he will become the biggest threat, and I won't be there to help. Wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not." - Queen Boo_

Bombette was still swimming and enjoying herself. Little did she know she was rubbing every single one of her tribemates the wrong way.

—Regno Day 1–

The 9 Regno's walked into the camp. A purple flag was seen with "REGNO" painted on it. No one was looking forward to the upcoming work they had to do.

"We should work naked. It can be a bonding experience." Birdo said as she winked at the boys. Luigi, Bomb, Dry Bones, and Ludwig gave her a look and walked away from the creep.

"Birdo I don't think that's the right thing to do. I think the boys are scared you might sexually harass them." stated Peach.

"Who know what could happen Peach. What Yoshi doesn't know won't hurt him." Birdo said as she walked into the forest to go find the boys. Peach, Toadette, Luna, and Dixie were left standing there.

"That bird is a whore!" Dixie said half laughing, and half concerned.

"That's disgusting behavior. I hope to get on a tribe with Yoshi soon enough, so we can tell her about her gross behavior." Peach stated.

"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Toadette asked. Luna spoke up, "All girls alliance!? Yes! Yes! Yes! Well besides Birdo of course."

"Perfect! Hopefully our partners can survive, and we can run things to the merge." - stated an excited Dixie.

" _The girls alliance is definitely interesting. I trust Toadette the most, followed by Luna. I think Dixie has good intentions, but I don't think she's very intellegent. Time will tell if this is a good group or not. Time will tell… - Peach_

The camera then panned to the 4 guys collecting firewood. They were all frightened by Birdo. "That Birdo….. she's scary!" says a frightened Luigi.

"Don't worry about her bro. She can't do anything to us. This is a televison show." Bomb said with confidence. "I just don't feel safe around her." replied Luigi.

"Speak of the devil…" Dry Bones said in an annoyed voice.

"HEY BOYS! I'm here to get in your pants, so open up." Birdo said in a failed attempt to be sexy. "Dry Bones…. looking fine." Birdo added.

"Stop. I'm a fucking skeleton…. How could that be remotely pleasing to your sexual desires?" Dry Bones asked in a scarcastic, yet demanding tone.

" _Birdo. Birdo. Birdo. Birdo. How do you find people like this!? I've legit never in my 5,000 years of life seen someone this creepy. This is going to be a long 39 days… -Dry Bones_

Birdo then added, "By the way, we are voting for Luna first. Toodles! Ludwig… meet me by the beach in an hour." Ludwig quickly responded, "No you hooligan."

" _I think the boys like me. Maybe I need them to trust me, and then they will sleep with me. I'm wet just thinking about Bomb bursting my… Strategy! Luna NEEDS to go." - Birdo_

The two tribes walked into the challenge arena. Jeff Probst was standing there, waiting for them to walk in.

 _ **Note: I will NOT be writing the challenges until the merge in this fanfic. I will just say the results of the challenge.**_

Jeff all of a sudden screamed, "Bombette solved it! TAKI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

Taki all hugged and cheered. They all felt more united as a group after winning the first challenge. Bombette was even beginning to win respect by some of her tribemates.

Jeff then added, "Regno I have nothing for you. I will see you at tribal council tomorrow night. One of you will be the first person voted off."

—Regno Day 3–

Not a single person was worried going into the first tribal council, it was going to be a blindside. Eventually, everyone but Bomb, Birdo, and Luigi were together.

" _It's obvious what needs to happen tonight. For everyone's mental and physical state Birdo needs to go. On another note, I also would like to use tonight to solidify myself into an alliance. - Dry Bones_

Dixie suddenly spoke up, "It's obvious what needs to happen…. right?" Peach quickly responded. "Yes, yes. Birdo will be the one going home tonight. It's a shame she couldn't keep her sexual desires to herself."

 _Birdo will be going home tonight. There's not that much to it. Not my fault she is a bipolar whore. Starting tonight, Peach, Toadette, Luna and I will control the tribe. - Dixie_

"I wonder what Birdo will try to do to save herself. You know, she did try to make an alliance with the guys. Obviously, we opposed." replied Ludwig.

"That's interesting… I thought she was just trying to get into your guys' pants." laughed Peach.

Dry Bones then added, "I thought so too. Guess she actually wants to play the game as well? It's too bad we aren't going for it. I think she wanted to vote for Luna by the way. I'm not sure though… she kinda just demanded it and then left." Luna then sadly responded, "Oh.. You guys will keep me, right?"

Dry Bones quickly and convincingly said, "Of course we will! No one wants to spend more than 3 days with her anyways. I physically don't feel safe around her."

Luna then quietly said, "Okay good. Go Regno!"

 _I'm really disappointed that I am already a target. I don't want to ruin Rosalina's chances of winning the game. I need to stay for her. There's no way I will leave over Birdo… right? - Luna_

 _Birdo is actually surprisingly smart…? I think she caught on about the all girls alliance. Either that, or she hates women. Neither would shock me. - Toadette_

The scene was then shifted over to Birdo, Luigi and Bomb having a conversation.

 _I hope the boys have seriously considered my alliance. We have all bonded pretty well and I appreciate all of their company. Luna should be the one leaving tonight. Followed by Toadette and Dixie. - Birdo_

"Look sexy boys… I'm writing Luna's name down. She's the weakest." Birdo suddenly said.

"Uhh.. why should we not vote for you?" Luigi then spoke up in a cowardly manner.

Birdo quickly responded, "Two reasons. I can do you sexual favors, and I am a vote for you two." Birdo then gave Bomb and Luigi a look. She added, "Talk to Ludwig and Dry Bones about this. You won't regret it." Birdo walked away and winked at the men. Bomb and Luigi weren't sure if the wink was a wink of strategy, or a sexual manner. They both got the chills.

" _The boys will be very stupid to get me off the island. So what if I want to do bad things to them!? They need to think with their heads, and not their dicks." - Birdo_

" _I am actually considering keeping Birdo!? I know it sounds crazy. It's not like I want that pyscho in the merge or anything… it's just a temporary thing. I need to talk to the guys though." - Bomb_

Later in the day, a couple hours before tribal council, Bomb, Luigi, Dry Bones, and Ludwig met up. They knew they were the deciding factor of who went home between Luna and Birdo. They quickly came to an agreement and started to get ready for tribal council.

—Tribal Council—

Jeff was sitting on a stool infront of the 9 Regno tribemates. He was patiently waiting for them to walk in, so he could start the tribal council ritual. The Regno tribe then walked into the tribal council area. Jeff then stated, "Dip your torch in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. Once your fire is gone, so are you." The Regno tribe then dipped their torches into the fire and took their seats. They were ready for Jeff's traditional questioning to begin.

"So, you guys have lost the first challenge. Toadette, how does it feel?" Jeff asked.

"It's not the worst feeling in the world. Tonight is a pretty easy vote off in my opinion. Someone has been acting very innaproproately. There time is tonight." Toadette responded.

"Ludwig do you know who she is talking about?" Jeff quickly asked the turtle.

"Yes. Indeed I do sir. She is talking about Birdo, the sex offender. She has tried to have a sexual relationship with every guy here, despite having a boyfriend… in the game." Ludwig responded in a confident tone.

"Birdo, are you concerned tonight? Clearly your tribe members don't respect your morals." Jeff added.

"Jeffrey hunny.. you looking fine in those jeans baby. I could go for a threesome with you and Dry Bones right about now." Jeff blinked as he was caught off guard.

"Uh okay then… Regno tribe it's time to vote. Bomb, you're up first tonight." Jeff added.

All 9 Regno tribe members were seen voting. A handful of the voting confessionals were broadcasted.

" _Birdo_ " _I really hope it's you and not me tonight. I got more game to play. - Luna_

" _Luna_ " _You're weak, and you suck. You are no eye-candy to the boys, so you got to go. - Birdo_

" _Birdo_ " _One minute you talk about getting in the boys pants.. the next you talk strategy!? I think you have bipolar disorder. - Toadette_

" _?_ " _The guys better have made the right decision. I don't want my game to be over after day 3… Sorry. - Bomb_

Jeff tallied the votes in the urn and placed the votes in a dramatic fitting way. He then stated, "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one stood. Luna looked around as she was feeling a little bit of paranoia.

Jeff suddenly spoke up, "Okay. Once the votes are read the decision is final. I will now read the votes."

 _Birdo_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Birdo_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Birdo_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Luna_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Birdo_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

"The first person voted out of Survivor Cascade Kingdom…."

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _BIRDO._

"Birdo, the tribe has spoken. Please gather your belongings and hand me your torch." Birdo handed Jeff her torch and left the tribal council area. She wasn't surprised, but she was angry because she thought she had a good understanding of the future for the Regno tribe.

 _ **FINAL WORDS:**_

 _ **I'm not surprised, I guess. I just can't control myself when I see boys like Dry Bones and Bomb. And don't get me started on Jeff… I wish Yoshi and Luigi the best of luck I guess. - Birdo**_

 _ **Votes:**_

 _Luna - Birdo_

 _Birdo - Bomb, Dixie, Dry Bones, Ludwig, Luigi, Luna, Peach, Toadette_

 _ **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW. TELL ME YOUR FAVORITES, AND YOUR LEAST FAVORITES. GIVE ME ADVICE, OR JUST SHARE YOUR OPINION. NO REVIEW IS A BAD REVIEW.**_

 _The next episode will be out Friday, September 7th. Oh, and also, we got any Survivor Maryland fans out there!? Stoked for the finale._


End file.
